


Lost My Way

by wilhelms



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scandal, tg: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: Choi Minho lost his way in life. After a big scandal he is kicked off the agency and has to find his way back into the world that he so loves and get back to people he admires.
Relationships: minho x female, shinee friendship





	Lost My Way

Please, remember this is just a fanfic :). This fic contains some vulgar language and might be triggering (depression). Jonghyun is mentioned. Please, do not read if you know it might trigger you.

He came back from the army and everything seemed so peachy. Everything was meant to be. The comeback, fans again at their feet. It was different than that suffocating routine. Wake up at 6 and go back to sleep at 10. Listen to every single order, every single rule. Soon, he learnt how to follow and how to make everyone happy. Had he not been good at that? Making everyone happy. Everyone was used to that perfect picture of a perfect idol boy - clever, pretty, talented, fast, competitive - and he was, competitive, ambitious, fast. Those attributed had allowed him to survive so long, that is why he had never given up on .... anything,on life. So why was he now sitting in his living room, his rooms empty, walls without a single picture. He kept scrolling his phone - their last picture - Jonghyun .. it was like a morbid memory, like a game to remind himself. He died, I lived, but was it a good decision? He laughed. Pff, life. .. he wished he was dead now.

One year in this dumb comeback and his life was in ruins. Fuck, he wiped away the tears creeping into his eyes. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, he yelled, not caring about neighbours. Let them fucking hear all the despair. How could he fuck everything so much? They had been reading about idols going through shit like that - drugs, prostitutes. But he had never been like that. The model student ,the geeky boy, the gentleman. Those two girlfriends he had? He laughed to himself. A bad investment, a bad investment in a bad place. It almost sounded surreal - a friend in the army, a restaurant with a hidden casino, prostitutes - how? What kind of a twisted story was that? And then she was here as a reminder of what could have been. A gentle smile playing on her lips, her wavy her so easily twisting in his fingers. But he felt so little, like a child curled up in a ball, asking for help. But his parents would rather die than pick up a phone. His whole life he had worked to be a joy and pride of his father and what he was now? A failure. He was afraid to leave his flat. Afraid to even ...... breathe.

But that was enough, enough of crying. He had to leave, he couldn´t pay his rant anymore. SM kicked him as soon as the scandal reached every single newspaper in the country. He was homeless, jobless and about to be dragged through courts till he had no penny to offer. His friends were asked to cut all the contact with him. But it didn´t matter. The only person who matter was her - Nari - and he had to get her back.

So let me know what you think. ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I know, but please let me know if I should continue ♥.


End file.
